JackDean
by Moonwillow27458
Summary: Don't know the ship name


Jack had his fingers pressed to his temples, slowly massaging the migraine away.

"I know we portray you as an idiot in our sketches. BUT YOU REALLY CAN BE AN IDIOT SOMETIMES, DEAN!" He shouted. Dean said nothing as he sat at the table, staring absently at Jack's laptop. There was smoke coming out of it, and the screen was flashing green and blue. After a few minutes of silence , Dean finally spoke up.

"I didn't know-"

"You didn't know. IT'S THE FIRST RULE OF EMAIL, DEAN! IF IT ISN'T FAN MAIL DON'T OPEN IT!" Jack cut him off. He was now dragging his fingers through his hair, looking at what remained of his laptop.  
"Look, I said I was sorry," Dean apologized for the hundredth time. His face was full of remorse, as he picked up the laptop. He gazed at the underneath, trying to find where it short-circuited.  
"Sorry doesn't cut it this time. Do you know how much that bloody laptop cost me?" Jack asked, with added pronunciation.  
"Eight-hundred," Dean replied in a small voice. He had put the computer down and was staring at his hands. He hated when Jack was mad at him. He didn't even understand how an email could make a computer short circuit.  
"Eight hundred pounds Dean. Not to mention all of the things with sentimental value. All my music, videos, pictures, all my writing. You self centred prick!" Jack shouted. It felt like a bullet in the heart to Dean.  
"All your precious writing, what like your fan-fictions and your Doctor who scripts. You're nothing but an unpopular nerd, Jack!" Dean didn't mean it, but he just wanted to hurt his friend, like Jack hurt him. Jack glared at him, tears welling up in his eyes. With one swift movement, Jack had collected his phone, keys, and a jacket.  
"I want you out of my house by the time I get back," he said, with his fist clenched to stop the tears, "I really do hate you sometimes, Dean." Jack slammed the door just in time to catch:  
"It was only an email Jack. I didn't mean to..."  
Jack shrugged his jacket on and headed for the park. He didn't want Dean to see him cry. He could bare just about anyone making fun of him but Dean. He didn't mean to shout at him, he was just annoyed Dean had destroyed his laptop. But when Dean shot that back so easily, it just proved that Dean didn't love him the same way he loved Dean. After walking for about ten minutes he got to the park. There was virtually no one there so he sat on one of the swings in the children's playground.  
After a few minutes of silently sobbing to himself, Jack wiped his eyes. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and rung the most caring person he knew. Carrie was there within ten minutes.  
"I don't know what to do, Carrie. I got so angry I called him a self centred prick," he sighed. Carrie hugged him.  
"You must of hurt him, he's practically your best friend. Just apologize," she told him.  
"What tell him I'm sorry for insulting him so much, and I hate that we're fighting and that I secretly love him!" Jack raised his voice because, to him, it didn't make sense. Then he realised what he actually said.  
"Yeah exactly like that. If that's the way you feel, he'll understand, Jack," Carrie smiled at him. Jack felt more at peace with his feelings for Dean so decided to go and tell him. But he needed to go home first and get something to eat. Carrie walked him to his gate and left him, a smile plastered on her face. Jack found this weird but carried on up hid path and took out his key. He opened his front door and walked into the kitchen.  
On the kitchen table sat a laptop, a MacBook, like Jacks old one. But there wasn't any smoke like there was when he left it this morning. He sighed and opened it up to find it worked perfectly. Everything was there his music, his pictures, his videos. Even every last one of his word documents. Apart from there was an extra one that was titled 'Jack read this asap'. Curiosity got the better of him and Jack opened the mysterious word file. There was nothing for about twelve pages then on the last page it said in big bold letters: 'Jack, I love you - Dean'. Jack stared at the screen for a while. He couldn't take in the fact that Dean actually felt the same way as he did. Immediately Jack took out his phone and rung Dean. Behind him, You Me At Six started playing. Dean had always said he looked like Josh Franchesci, the same way he looked like Oli Sykes. Jack turned around and was face to face with Dean.  
"Dean... You... You feel like that?" Jack asked.  
"Of course, Jack. What made you think otherwise?" Dean answered.  
"Well for starters, you made my ringtone You Me At Six, because I used to look like Josh," Jack gave a small laugh.  
"You can't say anything. You made my ringtone Bring Me The Horizon," Dean smiled in return, "You can be a twat sometimes, and I'm sorry for breaking your laptop."  
"I'll never be as big a twat as Oli Sykes. And thanks for fixing my laptop," Jack grinned at his friend.  
"Well it didn't come cheap," Dean winked pulling Jack into a kiss. They stayed there for a while, before Jack grabbed Deans hands.  
"We'll give the fans something to be happy about."


End file.
